KI14
by phantasytech42
Summary: Kiku loved to build robots, but hadn't had much luck until model KI-14, an exact duplicate of him. What kind of shenanigans will he and his new robot friend get up to? And what happens when KI-14 becomes self-aware? Rated M for anticipation of you-know-what in future chapters. Reviews are nice, I'm not going to continue if no one reads it. Planned Japancest. A bit of GerIta.
1. Chapter 1

Kiku stepped back, wiping the sticky black substance off his hands with the small, stained cloth he used to clean most anything. His older brother, Yao, had given him this cloth as a sort of peace offering after a particularly big fight, and Kiku, in a rare and blatant show of disrespect, blew his nose in it and walked off, leaving behind a furious Yao, red in the face from screaming off Chinese curse words. Kiki smiled slightly at the memory; he had used this rag ever since.

Today, he used it to wipe off any stray drops of oil from the robotic duplicate of himself standing before him.

A makeshift shelter prepared on the far side of the room, consisting of two folding tables, one tipped on it's side in front, and one standing upright, which he was now crawling underneath and peeking out from a small gap he had made in the artificial wood in order to see.

Why the (meager) safety precautions?

Because the last dozen attempts blew up in his face.

Literally.

Once he had properly positioned himself behind his barrier, Kiku looked down at the controls in his thin, shaking hands. Why was he having such trouble with this? _Why? _he asked himself the question over and over. So many failures. So many times he had to revamp his plans, blueprints, repurchase materials, start from scratch. A dozen times was alot of failure for the industrious Japanese teen. A painful amount. This one just had to work.

When he was younger, much, much younger, he could build mechanical dolls with no problem whatsoever. So why wasn't this one working?

Well, for one, he didn't want some mindless machine. He wanted to be able to have a real conversation with one. Kiku often isolated himself in his room for hours, sometimes days, and it could get lonely, despite his seemingly endless supply of manga and video games that often keep him company.

The switch was flicked and the contraption Kiku had crafted whirred to life.

So far so good.

Of course, it always looked like this at first. Everything going well, the eyes flicker on, the computerized accent starts up. Then the steam. And the shaking. And the explosions. Starting all over. Again. Kiku winced just thinking about it.

He watched as the eyes came to life, illuminating the dark air in front of them, various dust particles deciding to dance in the yellow light.

"Hello, master," came the monotone, as per usual. Kiku was holding his breath, watching intently, desperately, desperately hoping this would work.

"Kiiikuuu~!" the sing-song voice, smothered in a lazy Italian accent came bounding down the stairs of the basement, carrying an energetic brunette with it.

No. Please. Not now.

Feliciano skipped inside, instantly gravitating towards the robotic man just as it was starting to shake and rattle, giving off hot steam.

"Oooh! What's this, Kiku?" he asked, swarming around the machine with an energy Kiku gravely lacked and severely needed, especially with his tendency to take on as many advanced classes as possible.

"P- please don't touch that," Kiku muttered, apparently not loud enough for his Italian friend to hear. Of course he was concerned for his friend, but he was _not_ about to leave his safe hold.

Caramel eyes widened as the metal began to turn a bright red and Feliciano couldn't help to touch the glowing metal. Clearly, a mistake. He yelped loudly and jumped back, sucking on his burnt fingers, tears starting to cloud his vision.

The failed automaton started beeping loudly, eyes glowing brighter and brighter until they popped, sending shards of hot glass everywhere, lodging themselves in various surfaces in the damp basement. They could've hit the wall and tinkled harmlessly to the floor. They could've gone anywhere. Hell, they could've gone after Kiku. They _should've_ gone after Kiku. He made them, he should've taken the blow.

But no. Feliciano had to be standing right in the cross fires between man and computer.

Feliciano shrieked as the hot glass pierced his skin and fell to the floor, small pools of blood already forming. Tears immediately burst from his eyes, mixing with the blood running down his face. He rubbed furiously at one of the wet, honey colored orbs, trying to get a something out. Something sharp and burning and unbearably painful.

Kiku was beside the Italian within seconds, his little table fort had been skewed. "Don't do that, you'll only make it worse," he instructed, strangely, yet not-so-strangely calm.

By this point, Feliciano was panicking and screaming, cupping his right eye in one hand as blood trickled down and stained, well, everything.

The beeping, which had become part of the background evolved into one, long, painful tone. Kiku, of course, knew what this meant.

First instinct: Save yourself.

A frantic, thin little boy, no older than 15 dove behind a table just in time for his creation to first combust, then explode completely.

It was bad enough there was glass everywhere, but now there was burning, heavy pieces of metal being thrown across the room. KI-13 - that's what he decided to name this particular model - fell in a heap on top of Feliciano, some of the inner parts still moving and getting tangled with his hair before stopping altogether.

Kiku looked up from behind his table savior and moved smoothly, calmly to his wounded friend face down on the floor. Feliciano's clothed were burned off in some places and singed in some others, but other than that, his friend looked …salvageable He had to cut off the hair that was tangled in the robot. It wasn't the whole mop of hair, but it was still a good amount.

The curious curl that never seemed to obey the laws of physics was, thankfully, preserved.

KI-13 was pushed aside violently, clanking loudly on the cold floor as he turned Feliciano right side up and gagged, almost losing his lunch. Half of Feliciano's face was completely burned off. Thankfully, the Italian wasn't awake to experience the horror. Kiku's fingers grazed over a bloodied spot of the side of his friend's head and concluded that something must have knocked him out, the area already starting to swell.

Hospital. Now. But his legs wouldn't obey.

Kiku started sobbing uncontrollably, cradling Feliciano closely to his chest, soaking both their shirts with his salty tears. This never happened. At least not in public. If he was going to lose control of his emotions, this seemed like the most opportune time to do so. His creation. His _failed_ creation did this. To one of his only friends. And the one brimming with happiness, too. Pangs of guilt impaled him. Right through his chest. He couldn't bear to open his eyes again. The sight was too painful.

Over his shuddering breaths, he didn't hear the other of his two best friends step in, watching the scene from the stairs and Kiku remained hunched over his severely wounded Italian friend, unable to stop his gasping, desperate weeps.

Ludwig wordlessly made his way down the stairs and placed a firm, curious hand on his friend's shaking frame. "What's going on?" he inquired quietly, yet somehow enforcing an air of authority.

Kiku's sobs died away into a few sniffles, finding the other's touch comforting and he let

the body in his arms go, leaning back so his large German friend could see.

Ludwig's reaction alone almost made Kiku burst into another round of tears.

Large, porcelain hands retreated immediately from the scene as he stepped back, clear horror plastered on his face. His struggling to hold back tears of his own becoming more and more apparent as he started shaking, obvious pain flashing in his blue eyes.

He took a moment to compose himself, tensing every muscle in his body, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before tackling the situation again.

"Hospital. Now," he commanded, his thick German accent prominent.

Kiku nodded quickly in approval.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kiku," the German accented voice assaulted him, and he was suddenly hyperaware of the large presence behind him.

Kiku immediately slammed his locker shut, hiding the materials he had gathered for another attempt at a robot. "Yes?" came his simple, quiet reply, refusing to turn around and face the undoubtedly piercing blue stare.

Ludwig was quiet for a long time, staring down at his small Japanese friend, a hurt, disapproving look spread across his face, tainting his usually composed expression. "After what happened last week?"

Thin, guilty fingers traced the perimeter of the worn locker. "I'm not going to let a little set back keep me from my goal, Ludwig," he stated firmly, as though everyone should know, believe, and follow his personal philosophies. However, flashes of Feliciano's face, first smiling, then ruined, pained forced their way into Kiku's mind and he fought off the tears starting to well in his eyes and the horrible guilt to rising in his chest. He quickly dispelled the thoughts and images and turned bravely to face the large German man.

"I am going to visit Feliciano in the hospital after school," he crossed his arms, staring down at Kiku harshly, almost judgingly. "You need to come, too. Last time I was there, he kept asking for you," he demanded, tone tightly laced together, sowing together his words into a single comprehensive thought.

A pang of guilt shot through Kiku like a hot knife. "Why?" he asked simply, staring at his taller friend with what appeared to be a blank stare.

Ludwig's brows furrowed in disbelief.

Kiku just wasn't ready to face Feliciano yet, the thought of it made him distinctly sick. With guilt.

But he supposed he had to, for both everyone's sake. "I will go," he said before Ludwig could say anymore, averting his gaze from the German's icy, unnerving stare.

The rest of the day went on as normal, from class to class.

Only advanced classes for Kiku. Of course.

The only notable thing that stood out from his day was a fight near the end of the day between Alfred, a loud, bright American boy and Ivan, the Russian student that for some reason gave everyone the creeps. He seemed innocent enough, but something about him unnerved everyone. Perhaps it was the smile.

Anyway, back to the fight.

Both students had a bit of weight on them, but they were both strong as hell, probably two of the strongest boys in the school. A fight between them would certainly be worth watching. Recording, even. Everyone else, apparently, had the same idea and whipped out their phones to take pictures or some amateur videos.

But not Kiku, oh no, Kiku had a professional camera. One of those glossy, expensive kinds that had such good capture, you could practically see the pores in the actor's face. Every hair on their body.

That's what Kiku used, with extreme zoom, today. He wanted emphasis on their bloody, sweaty faces as hits and punches were thrown.

Where was security? They were usually there to break things up by now. Kiku suspected they all left early to get some doughnuts, or something along those lines. As a result, the two were really going at it. There were even little spatters of blood on the floor.

Ivan slammed Alfred against the wall, eliciting a rather loud, painful grunt from the American. Alfred struggled against the larger student's iron grip around his neck. There was that Russian's smile again. Simple and quiet and just plain disturbing behind the eternal scarf around his neck.

He was in the middle of a fight, why would he be smiling? Does he think he's winning? Alfred would not settle for that. The smiling face was gifted with a hard impact from the American knuckles, effectively knocking Ivan back, his mouth dripping with blood.

For the first time during the fight, Ivan looked genuinely enraged. The cheering crowd went silent, the betting stopped, grips of money froze in the air, mid-cheers were silenced, mouths still hanging open beneath wide, excited eyes, terrified by Ivan's infuriated expression. Even if it only lasted

Kiku was enthralled, he zoomed in on the crowd's reaction, then back to the Russian, who was quietly regaining his composure when Alfred came at him with another punch, sending Ivan sprawling to the floor.

But not before the large, violet eyed teen had grabbed Alfred by the collar, bringing him down with him. This scuffle was quite fun, so he wasn't going to end it just yet.

The cheering continued.

Blood smears on the clean, white tile were mopped up by the flurry of two bodies desperately trying to destroy each other. Heads were bashed into the floor, bruising fingers were around throats. Eyes were swollen shut, sure to be black in the morning.

As much as everyone loved a good brawl, people were starting to get concerned. Were they really trying to kill each other? It seemed so. Someone was definitely going to be sent to the hospital.

The hospital.

Kiku cursed under his breath, looking at his watch. Ludwig had probably already left him, not wanting to leave Feliciano waiting.

The camera was packed away and the little Japanese student scuttled out the double doors of his high school. As was expected, his large German friend was nowhere to be found and he picked up his pace, eventually coming to a sprint as he raced down the sidewalk to the hospital.

Kiku burst in through the glass double doors of the hospital into the quiet waiting room; the only sound his heavy panting, the occasional turning of magazine pages, and the clicking of the receptionist's fingers dancing over her keyboard as she glanced up at the sudden intrusion with a raised brow.

Gathering himself, Kiku straightened himself up and stepped quietly over to her desk. "Excuse me, what room is Feliciano Vargas staying in?" he asked, doing his best to pronounce the "L" in his Italian friend's name. People always laughed at that. He hated it.

The woman behind the desk, however, kept a completely static expression. She looked like she was about to drop dead from sheer boredom. "Room 2120," she replied in a flat, monotonous tone. "Second floor," she added before looking back down to her screen.

Kiku nodded a thanks and hurried to the specified room, wrinkling his nose at the distinct smell of disinfectant as he made his way down the bright white corridor. He kept his eyes forward, determination strong in his steps, even though everything in his was screaming at him to run the other way, not wanting to see his close friend in such pain again. Pain that he had inflicted.

Stopping at room 2120, Kiku peered inside, spotting Ludwig sitting on a small chair beside the bed, grasping onto Feliciano's hand tightly. The German's large build was silhouetted perfectly against the white-gray blinds that let in a limited amount of light, making the room a good bit dimmer than the usually so energetic Italian preferred. Finding the scene quite beautiful, Kiku snapped a silent picture before gliding inside, the walk from the door to the bed feeling so much longer than it was.

The recovering patient lit up as soon as he laid eyes on Kiku.

"Kiku, Kiku!" he started to squirm around underneath the blankets excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

The half of his face that had been burned off was replaced with another layer of skin from a donor. It was a few shades lighter than his usual tan face. Similar, if not identical, to Ludwig's Aryan tone.

"I was very sad when I woke up and you weren't there," Feliciano told him rather quietly, sitting up. He turned to Ludwig. "Luddy was there," he stated, almost accusingly "Luddy's always there, though!" he giggled, turning back to his Japanese friend. "And look!" he traced the outline of his new patch of skin with one finger. "Now I have part of Luddy with me forever," he whispered, caramel eyes drifting downwards, the German next to him shifting uncomfortably, looking like he wanted to say something. The eyes snapped right back up after only a moment's hesitation to Kiku. "But I'm glad you came today!" he beamed and pulled Kiku into one of his smothering hugs.

"I am very sorry for not being there," Kiku replied stoically, lifting his arms up tentatively to return the hug.

"I was afraid you were mad at me for ruining your experiment…!" Feliciano exclaimed, grin faltering a little

"Of course, not, Feliciano," came the response, sounding like it had been read from a note card.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trio spent the next few hours catching up and retelling stories, one of said stories being the fight at school that day, in which Kiku showed Feliciano, who looked on in horror, the tape he had recorded.

"Wow!" Feliciano exclaimed, staring at the little screen with wide brown eyes, then letting a frown taint his scarred face. "Why are people so violent? They always have to fight… Why can't we all just get along and eat pasta?" he looked away from the violent recording and up to Ludwig, who had been glaring at Kiku, his eyes speaking for him. _That's where you were? _ Was what the blue orbs said accusingly.

Seeing Feliciano visibly upset, Ludwig offered immediate comfort, touching his hand to the side of Feliciano's face. Though, he did feel a bit awkward as Kiku looked on. Eyes flat and emotionless, the dark brown, almost black chasms took in every detail of the two.

Kiku, as usual, could feel the air of awkward he was generating simply by being in the same room as the two and stood to leave, giving a simple bow before turning. "I will now take my leave," he said quietly, stoically. He had things to do, anyway.

Things like retrying to build the robotic model of himself. Thirteen failures only strengthened his resolve and he had even found a store with better parts, and with an owner who actually seemed to know what he was talking about. He looked forward to visiting said shop all day, and intended to go before it closed for the night.

Hearing a shuffle of movement behind him, Kiku turned to see his German friend standing as well, giving Feliciano a tiny kiss on the forehead and being rewarded with, what Ludwig thought, was the most beautiful smile in the world. "I should go, too," he whispered.

Kiku felt like that scene wasn't for his eyes and turned back around to quickly make his way out of the dim, muted hospital room. A room that felt like it was detached from the rest of the world, and he felt assaulted by the sudden blinding, white brightness of the world outside, almost being knocked over by a nurse rushing by without even a single word of apology.

Of course, Kiku wasn't even thinking about her, as his mind was overflowing with the wonderful blueprints and mechanics of creating the fourteenth model. Well, technically it would be the first model, since all the others brought about such unsuccessful results, accompanied with the dark, sinking feeling of stupidity and uselessness. He would call it the fourteenth model, anyway.

Rushing out the hospital's front doors, he was hit with yet another outside world, this one dark, crisp and cool, crickets chirping somewhere in the immediate area. The cold night did not cause the little Japanese teen to yield.

But Ludwig did.

The German hand placed on the small shoulder caught Kiku off guard and his heart skipped a beat and he whipped around, staring up at Ludwig with wide, brown eyes. Much like a deer caught in headlights.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" said Ludwig, voice deep and booming, honestly terrifying Kiku, but he wasn't about to show that, though his fingers _were_ trembling.

"I only thought it was time to leave," he replied calmly, breaking away from the German's grasp and giving a tiny bow before turning and dashing the other way without another word.

Of course, Ludwig wanted answers, Kiku was behaving a bit too suspiciously for him, and he pursued, catching up quickly.

"Kiku, what is going on? You have been avoiding us all week!" Dangerously close to a shout.

Wincing at Ludwig's tone, Kiku stopped right in front of the store, _Bots N' Mechs: All you need to satisfy you and your automatonic friend's desires, _just minutes before closing.

Looking up at the sign in disbelief, Ludwig looked enraged. "What?! You're making _another?_ After what happened with Feliciano?"

"Ludwig, listen, it was not my fault Feliciano skipped inside at the wrong time," Kiku tried to explain, staring down at Ludwig's knees.

"_Nein_, but..." by this time, the porcelain face was bright red with rage as he shouted off various German cuss words, some of which Kiku could pick out, but not all of them. He stood there, staring at his fuming friend and wiping his face clear of any and all emotion, as he was concerned more with getting inside the store before it closing. Ludwig would get over it… he hoped. Actually, he was pretty concerned for the German, he had never seen Ludwig get so mad before, but, as always, he kept his thoughts and feeling on the inside.

"Are you done?" Kiku asked, completely still, save for his thin lips.

Ludwig resisted the urge to smack the Japanese student across the face and forced himself to calm down. Silently, he gave one last scowl and turned to march down the street, fists still shaking with anger.

Relieved by Ludwig's departure, Kiku turned back around, peering inside the store at all the brilliant parts and mechanics. He was nearly drooling on the glass door.

The store owner, of course, was a bit concerned with the gawking student in front of his store and he approached, swinging open the door, causing Kiku to fall inside and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Kiku. Somethin' you need?" inquired the store owner, staring down at Kiku, who had hastily stood back up, not fond of lying sprawled out on the floor, of course. Really, not knowing how else to address the owner, he gave a slight bow of greeting and a single word.

"Hello, Berwald… May I take a look at your wares?" Kiku spoke, his eyes choosing to ignore the tall man and instead going over the assorted parts, touching and holding them, feeling their weight and texture with his eyes, fingers twitching.

"'Course," the Swede replied before going back behind the counter and leaning on the back wall, watching the Japanese teen with an unintentionally intense stare as Kiku ran his hands across the metals and mechanics found in the store.

The night was getting later and later and Kiku had been spending the hours admiring and picking out parts. Sometimes setting some back down, only to pick them up for reexamination a few minutes later.

Meanwhile, Berwald was sitting silently behind the counter, finally getting to that novel he had been meaning to read. Usually he would've kicked Kiku out by now, but he sort of considered them friends, and besides, Kiku looked like he was about to make a large purchase.

Which was true.

Barely visible behind the huge mound of mechanical pieces, Kiku wobbled his way up to the counter, pushing the pile towards the Swede, who looked happy, but you could only tell by the faint sparkle in his eyes, as his face remained stoic.

Kiku traded every bit of the money he had for those parts, and quite a bit of effort lugging the bags home. He had asked Berwald for help, but the Nord already been paid and was heading home, in the complete opposite direction as Kiku was headed.

Of course, thanks were exchanged beforehand.

"Thank you," The Swede.

"No, thank you," Kiku had responded, a small smile playing upon his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(( "Where's the Japancest?" I'm getting there, be patient. Also, I'll _try _not to have such a long absence in between chapters anymore… I just have a lot going on with midterms and such. I mostly work on this during school, and that's been difficult recently. ))

Kiku had returned to his previous state of locking himself in the basement and not coming out for days on end.

Thankfully, it was the weekend and he didn't have to miss any school.

The new robot, which he had named KI-14, was almost completed. He hadn't slept all weekend, either… nor had he answered any of the calls from Ludwig.

Or Feliciano.

Which he had felt considerably bad about.

It was midnight.

The left eye was being screwed in.

Vocaloid had suddenly started filtering throughout the basement.

Kiku cursed as the bulb that was being fit into place fell to the ground and shattered, adding a flinch-worthy loud pop, followed by the tinkling of glass being scattered across the hard ground to the unnecessarily loud ringtone.

Or rather, it seemed loud compared to the relative silence he had had since he his return home late Friday night.

His heart still pumping with adrenaline, he rummaged through the piles of blueprints to find his phone. Picking up the glowing square with slightly shaking hands, he mouthed the word "Feliciano," and stared at it, palms growing sweaty as he felt a fresh batch of guilt rise in his chest.

He let it ring, the last few chords of his ringtone dying off and leaving the room in an unbearable, painful silence and he resumed with his work in complete silence. With the exception of the various machine parts clinking around, of course.

Luckily, Kiku had another bulb for the left eye. He had put off retrying that part, saving it for the last.

Once the yellow bulb had been screwed in, Kiku stepped back, admiring his handiwork, but only briefly. He didn't want to let it go to his head, or get excited about it only to have yet another failure.

This time, he stood in front of the automaton as he fondled the remote used to turn KI-14 on. If this one blew up and sent him to the hospital, perhaps that would be enough to repay Feliciano.

Bracing himself with a deep breath, he pressed the "On" button, the only button on the remote. A big red one in the middle, with some extra room around it, in case he needed to add more.

Just like every other time, Kiku watched the mechanical supplicate of himself lit up, showering the dim basement in an eerie yellow light and the usual words came out, "Hello, Master," the voice was, of course, cold and lifeless. A small rush of excitement ran through Kiku, but he pushed it down and waited for certain disaster, standing there tense and braced for impact.

Nothing happened and the robot stared directly ahead.

Still a bit wary, Kiku circled the robot, eyes going over every little detail possible.

"Hello, Master," KI-14 repeated, slowly turning its head to look at Kiku, little whirring noises audible in the mechanical joints of the neck.

"Brilliant," whispered Kiku, so close to his creation that his breath fogged up the gleaming metal.

"Thank you, Master," came the reply, causing its creator to stiffen, staring at the automaton with wide eyes. For one, it had just responded, and second, he hadn't programmed it to say anything besides '_Hello,_ Master,'

"You can understand me?" Kiku asked, though it sounded more of a statement than a question.

KI-14 nodded stiffly in confirmation. "Yes, Master,"

Speechless, Kiku just stared at the soulless, glowing eyes, taking a stunned step backwards as the automaton tilted his head, each movement filling the air with the sound of moving mechanical parts. "Master… is something the matter?"

"No, you are perfect," Kiku whispered, running his fingers along the hot metal torso.

"What does _perfect_ mean, Master?"

"It means you have no flaws,"

If the robot could smile, it would.

Now what to do with the robot. Show him off? No, Ludwig wouldn't like that. Perhaps Feliciano would like to see? His friend didn't seem angry at him, if anything, it appeared that the Italian had been trying to apologize.

Standing in front of the hospital, the crisp nighttime air biting into his fingers, ears and nose, he glanced to KI-14, then at his watch. It was one in the morning. Why had he come in the middle of the night? He internally cursed himself for his senseless decision. The only reason he had actually made it all the way to the hospital in pitch darkness was that KI-14's eyes shined so brightly. They seemed much brighter than the normal wattage of the bulbs he had bought for him.

Ultimately, Kiku was glad that he had come in the cover of the night, as KI-14 was a bit… clumsy and drew more attention than he wished. Perhaps there was a way to bulk down his design.

But how was he to get inside the hospital at such a time? Kiku sighed and turned, ready to go home. This was a horrible idea, anyway. And why would Feliciano even want to see the reason that he was in the hospital in the first pl—

His thoughts were interrupted by a startling cacophony of shattering noises and the whirring of KI-14's movements. Snapping around, Kiku gasped as he saw that half the hospital door was decimated and lay in a crumpled heap of glass.

"KI…!" Kiku snapped, furrowing his brows.

"Did you not want to go inside, Master?" KI-14 replied flatly, remaining facing towards the door.

"Yes, but, KI, you just can't…" he trailed off as he watched the robot stumble inside and march down the hallway. "K- KI, you can't..!"

Kiku chased after the robot, wondering where on Earth it could possibly be going. Tripping over his own feet trying to catch up – KI-14 was much faster than he was expecting - , he soon discovered they were heading towards Feliciano's room. "KI… this was a horrible idea," Kiku insisted, stopping, panting in front of the Italian's door. Where were the nurses, shouldn't they be here, too?

"Master said I was flawless. That means I did good," the robot replied, pushing open the door, his rigid walk taking him to Feliciano.

"Th- that's not what I meant…" Kiku grumbled to himself before scurrying inside and shutting the door quietly behind him before they were caught. How were they going to get out? Maybe is they climbed out the window… But KI wasn't built for climbing…

"YIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" the shriek snapped Kiku out of his thoughts. That was the second time tonight, get it together, Kiku.

Feliciano had pressed himself against the back of the bed, pulling his covers up in an attempt to cover himself as he cowered, staring at the metallic replica of Kiku.

(( Note: "KI" is pronounced "Kye" .. but KI-14 is "Kay-eye 14" ._. Just to clarify. And I'm sorry about the sudden endings ;3; REVIEWS, PLEASE?! I already have the (very) basic plot line, now I just need motivation! :D please? I'll give you a cookie owo ))


End file.
